An OLED display is a new flat-panel display, has the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, fast response speed, capability of easily realizing color display and large-screen display, low power consumption, capability of easily matching with an integrated circuit (IC) driver, high luminous brightness, wide application range of the working temperature, light and thin property, capability of achieving flexible display and the like, and hence has wide application prospects.
The driving modes for OLED display devices may be divided into two categories: passive matrix (PM) driving and active matrix (AM) driving. As a thin-film transistor (TFT) is disposed on a panel of an organic light-emitting diode display device of the active-matrix mode, pixel units can emit light within the time of one frame; in addition, the panel has the advantages of low driving current required, low power consumption and longer service life and hence can meet the requirements of large-resolution, multi-level gray and large-size display. Therefore, the traditional OLED display device generally adopts the active matrix driving mode. An array substrate of the traditional OLED display device of the active matrix driving comprises: a substrate, a plurality of pixel units disposed on the substrate, and a plurality of driver ICs disposed along the periphery of the substrate, and the plurality of driver ICs are in signal connection with the plurality of the pixel units.
The traditional array substrate has the defects: as the traditional OLED display device of the active matrix driving has a limited internal space, the driver ICs disposed along the periphery of the substrate cannot provide enough driving capability for the pixel units, and hence the image brightness displayed by the OLED display device is not uniform.